Wammy's Talents
by YagamiNeko
Summary: Mello loses his beloved chocolate and a certain reheaded gamer knows how to get it back. "Sing for it, Mello ... if you love it so much." What could Matt possibly mean? R&R!


Heya!! I would like to say this was co written with my very good bud, Aiokami - Aileen, as the rest of the world knows her (I think of her as Near's lover. Aha, whoops, did I just say that? :P). After many classes of writing and a few good 'Aha!' moments, somehow, a story came out of it … So, without further ado, THIS is WHAMMY'S TALENTS!

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Death Note so do I really need to say this?? Fine… I do not own Death Note in any way.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

"Oi! Matt, where the hell'd you put my chocolate!?"

An angry blonde haired chocolate crazed leather wearing girly man asked as he rummaged through the drawers of an old dresser. From the tone in his voice he was clearly annoyed and angry. He loved his beloved chocolate more than anything in the world, even more than his roommate Matt, who seemed to have his ass on the couch playing DS.

The gamer looked up from his current game of _Pokemon Ruby, _a cigarette loosely hanging from his lips. He watched his angered roommate storm around the room, furiously throwing all its contents in every direction. Matt rolled his eyes slightly, recognizing this as one of Mello's obsessive rages that was sure to last until he found his beloved sugar bars.

"Matt, don't just sit there playing games, help me find my chocolate!!" The blonde yelled as he tossed yet another pair of unwashed socks out of Matt's sock drawer. If he couldn't find his chocolate he would die. It wasn't that the blonde just wanted the sugary goodness, oh no, that wasn't it at all. He NEEDED it. He needed to feel the sugar running through his blood, pumping his heart and making his brain tick. Just then a thought crossed his mind. As his lips twitched up in a distraught smile he spun around on his heels to face the gamer. "You have it, don't you?" The blonde asked, his eyes glowing with a murderous tint. Oh, if only looks could kill …

Matt's eyes slowly met those of Mello's as his mouth formed a wide grin that stretched from ear to ear.

_Oh God_, Mello thought with agony. _He's got an idea._

If Matt's smirk could get any wider then it would've. "Mells!" The redhead said eagerly as he set down his game and discarded his disgusting cigarette. Mello looked at the boy in front of him, his expression one of utter confusion. What had the gamer so excited?! He soon found out as the gamer spoke his next line. "I know how to get you a year's supply of chocolate." Okay, Mello was completely interested in Matt's plan, for his ears twitched at the very mention of the 'c' word.

"Keep talking …" The blonde grinned, crossing his arms over his leather clad chest.

"Well," Matt began as he sat on the old couch he had been previously. "I found out this morning that …" His smile quickly turned to a frown as his sentence trailed off. "But you may not be interested."

"Gawd dammit Matt! Just tell me!!" The blonde's voice rang in Matt's ears as he grabbed the redhead's shoulders in frustration. Mello's sea blue eyes narrowed at the younger boy, forcing his deep rich voice into a serious tone. "If you don't tell me right now, I'll bum you …"

Matt's eyes went from joyous to fearful in a matter of milliseconds, realizing quickly just what that statement implied. "Oh no Mello!! Not more bum wars!!"

A smirk worked its ways across Mello's pink lips. It curved at the corners, becoming quite sinister. The blonde spun his gamer around so they were back to back. Without a warning or a second's hesitation he bumped the other with his ass. "BUM WARS!" he shouted eagerly as the poor redhead feel face first on the beige colored fluffy carpet.

Matt flailed his arms and legs, desperately trying to pull himself to his feet. This proved to be much more difficult then he would have like, for the leather lover was now pinning Matt to the floor with his foot by pressing it firmly on his lower back, all the while banging clenched fists on his buffed out chest, signifying him as superior.

Somehow mustering the strength to stand, the redhead gamer jumped to his feet, Mello falling backward at the sudden change in position. Matt pumped his fists into the air in triumph. "Who's the money now, bitch?!"

Mello couldn't help but grumble in anger and annoyance. "Stupid monkey! Get off me!" He shouted as he pushed up to glare at Matt. Matt was a bit taken aback by the sudden change in attitude.

"Are you PMSing? Or maybe DMSing" The redhead asked out of genuine curiosity. His emerald eyes showed a slight grin as Mello looked infuriated.

"What the fuck? Don't monkey around with me. Okay, screw the bum wars, where's my chocolate Matt?" At this point Mello looked angry enough to strangle a Pikachu if he didn't get what he wanted – his beloved sugary goodness.

"Ah, now you're craving things. Mood swings, cravings. Mells, are you prego?"

Mello's expression went from sheer anger, to shock, surprise, disgust, anger again then normal. He wasn't quite sure how to take it. He knew Matt was goofing around, yet if Mello got angry Matt would probably have a smart ass remark about that too. Mello let an uncharacteristic sigh escape his lips and crossed his arms. Frowning, he rubbed his temple in frustration. "Matt." Mello began locking his blue eyes with those of emerald. "I'm not fucking prego!!!" At that moment he lost his composure and blew up in the gamer's face. "There are several fucking reasons wrong with that!! First, you know I love my chocolate and act like this if I don't get my brown babies! Second, you know I get pissed off daily and thirdly it's fucking disgusting! Stop trying to fulfill the sick girl's yaio wishes!!"

After letting out all that steam Matt simply smiled. "If you love chocolate, would you sing for it?" He moved closer to Mello, his smirk darkening.

"Huh?" The blonde questioned as he took a step back. Matt moved forward again and caused Mello's back to hit the brown walls of the room. "Matt?" Mello squeaked growing scared.

"Sing for chocolate Mello …. If you love it that much."

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

Aha. So. Part one is complete. Review if you want more! Honestly, they encourage us soo much, so, yeah, please review!! :)


End file.
